Fall in Love Like a Comic
by HOON SE
Summary: Kisah mendebarkan antara LuHan dan SeHun, dalam menjalani hari-harinya.. Chap 1: SeHun yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi dingin, dan bagaimana cara LuHan mengembalikan SeHunnya? HUNHAN slight! KAISOO, CHANBAEK


**FALL IN LOVE LIKE A COMIC**

**CAST : OH SEHUN, XI LUHAN**

**OTHER CAST: BYUN BAEKHYUN, DO KYUNGSOO, PARK CHANYEOL, KIM JONGIN, dan lain sebagainya.**

**WARNING :**

**TYPO(S), YAOI, ABSURD, NGEBOSENIN dan lain sebagainya**

**AUTHOR NOTE :**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari comic karya Yagami Chitose dengan judul yang sama, tapi beda ya, soalnya comic itu bukan YAOI, sedangkan di cerita ini saya ubah jadi YAOI, disini nanti terdiri dari beberapa chapter yang jelas disetiap chapter beda topik jadi kaya cerita oneshoot gitu... dan anggap aja disini marganya LuHan itu Xi yaa, biar gampang haha**

**LUHAN SEHUN MILIK SAYA HAHAA**

**MAKSUDNYA MILIK TUHAN DAN ORANG TUA MEREKA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ! ENJOY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : LIBURAN MENDEBARKAN **

**LUHAN POV**

Perkenalkan aku mahasiswa Seoul University jurusan Sastra Korea, aku belum pernah pacaran haha ini memalukan, umurku 20 tahun, namaku Xi LuHan aku dari China dan selagi menempuh kuliah semester 3 ini aku juga penulis komik di majalah bulanan Chami. Dan kenalkan lagi ini adalah ehm-pacarku-ehm namanya Oh SeHun yang dulunya sebelum pacaran denganku SeHun sangat "Playboy" kadang aku sendiri cemas karena sampai sekarang bahkan SeHun masih digemari banyak gadis-gadis dan tentu saja para lelaki imut, tapi tentu saja masih imutan LuHan haha. Sebenarnya aku menjalin cinta agar bisa menulis komik yang bagus dan tentu saja romantis, jadi aku berani menembak Oh SeHun Hoobaeku dari Jurusan Seni dia masih berumur 18 tahun tapi sungguh dia sangat dewasa kekeke. Tapi sungguh aku menembak SeHun bukan hanya demi komik kok, aku benar-benar menyukai SeHun-ku yang tampan.

_**FLASHBACK...**_

Aku berlari ke halaman depan Fakultas Seni tempat biasanya SeHun duduk di kursi dibawah Pohon dengan teman satu angkatannya, aku berencana menembaknya kali ini, dan Baekhyun dan KyungSoo berdiri tak jauh dari mereka sambil mengibarkan bendera kecil bertuliskan "Fighting Lu" ahh kedua sahabatku ini benar-benar mendukungku terimakasih untuk mereka berdua. Aku sudah tepat berdiri didepan segerombolan namja yang sedang memandangku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi mereka adalah Oh SeHun, Park ChanYeol , Kim JongIn, dan beberapa teman SeHun yang aku tidak tau namanya.

"Oi! Mau ngapain kau?!" itu suara bass dari Chanyeol

"Aku mau berbicara dengan SeHun" huh untung aku sudah berlatih jadi aku tidak akan gagap didepan dia kan memalukan sekali jika aku tiba-tiba gagap

"Aha! Kau Sunbae dari Fakultas Sastra ya? temannya Kyungie" oh kali ini JongIn atau Kai yang berbicara

"Iya.. aku temannya KyungSoo dan BaekHyun"

"Jadi Sunbae... apa yang mau kau katakan padaku?" kali ini Oh SeHun yang berbicara sambil menatapku dengan mata tajamnya, kyaaaa! Aku benar-benar gugup jika ditatap begitu.

"Ehm...ehm akuu...ak...akuu ingin" Sialan kenapa susah sekali sih menyatakan cinta.

"Ya! Sunbae bicara yang benar, kalo tidak aku pergi, aku masih ada urusan" dasar Hoobae kurangajar tidak taukah aku gugup, oke kali ini aku akan bicara dalam satu tarikan nafas, bersiap-siaplah LuHan , Hana...dul...set

" OH SEHUN JADI PACARKU YAAA!" Aku berteriak sambil menutup mata, aku sungguh gugup dan ini kebiasaanku haha, kubuka mataku perlahan-lahan dan yang aku liat Chanyeol dan Kai yang sedang membulatkan mata mereka dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka begitu juga dengan teman SeHun yang lain, mungkin mereka kaget. Dan kualihkan pandanganku ke SeHun, ia hanya mendekapkan kedua tangannya didada sambil menatap tajam tetap ke arah kedua mata rusaku, aku gugup tentu saja jangan ditanya!, apakah SeHun menolakku atau menerimaku? Ini benar-benar saat yang mendebarkan. Dan karena terlalu lama berpikir SeHun tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri didepanku, dan mulai memegang kedua pipiku dengan tangannya, yaampun.

CHUU

Dengan secepat kilat SeHun mencium bibirku, SeHun sedikit melumat bibirku dan tentu saja reaksiku hanya mengedipkan kedua mata rusaku yang imut ini.

"Mulai hari ini kau milikku LuHan" kyaaaaa SeHun setelah melepaskan bibirku dia berkata seperti itu benar-benar romantis bukan? apalagi SeHun tersenyum kepadaku,tunggu... SeHun namja dingin itu tersenyum kepadaku? Dan mulai saat itu aku resmi menjadi kekasih seorang Oh SeHun. Lalu SeHun bilang

"Untuk selanjutnya, aku akan menciummu dengan cara yang tidak bisa digambarkan dalam komik, LuHan" Kyaaa! Kemudian dia kembali mencium bibirku lebih dalam dan panas , aku hanya bisa membalas ciumannya sebisaku, dan kadang aku merasakan SeHun tersenyum dalam ciuman ini yang benar-benar dalam dan menggairahkan. Dan aku juga mendengarkan beberapa teman SeHun bersiul melihat kami berciuman seperti ini namun biarlah, biarkan aku dan SeHun menikmati ciuman pertama kami dengan bahagia.

_**FLASHBACK END...**_

Seoul University, Febuari 2015

Aku Xi LuHan aku sedang duduk sendirian di perpustakan universitas, aku sedang menyelesaikan komikku yang bernuasa agak ehm-dewasa-ehm yang akan membuat para pembacanya berdebar-debar haha. Seperti biasa tinggal mengapus bagian baju ini dan yeah! Selesai.

"Naskahnya sudah jadi kan Lu? Besok jadi bisa pergi kan?" tiba-tiba saja SeHun pacarku yang kelewat tampan berbisik ditelingaku yang membuatku jujur saja merinding dan geli

"Eooh? Ahh SeHun jangan tiba-tiba seperti itu, aku kaget" Aku hanya memandangnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirku

"kekke aigoo pacarku benar-benar imut" SeHun terkekeh sambil mencubit hidungku,tentu saja reaksiku hanya memeluk tubuh SeHun dan mengesek-gesekan hidungku yang sudah memerah ini ke dada SeHun, dan SeHun hanya mendekap erat tubuhku , ah aku sangat suka saat begini.

"Hoo! Kalian disini ya? Main peluk-pelukan segala lagi" itu suara sahabatku KyungSoo yang baru saja datang dengan Kai, ChanYeol dan tentu saja BaekHyun.

"Besok kita akan jadi ke Villa milik nenek BaekHyun, Tenang saja disana fasilitas sudah lengkap jadi bawalah barang yang perlu saja."

Kadang aku heran KyungSoo nampak seperti Ibu disini dia sangat perhatian. Dan setelah berkumpul tadi aku pergi kantor editorial untuk menyerahkan naskahku, kali ini aku sendirian, SeHun masih harus latian basket sore ini.

"Oi! LuHan sudah datang, terimakasih untuk naskah terakhirnya ya, cerita tentang Seorang Mahasiswa ini sangat digemari lho oleh pembaca" dia editorku Lee HyukJae Sunbae haha

"Oi Lu, adegan romantisnya terasa nyata sekali, ini berkat SeHun ya?" sambil membaca naskahku Sunbae ini menggodaku dasar Sunbae kurang kerjaan.

"Ahahaa Sunbae bisa saja, tentu saja ini berkat otakku yang kreatif!" ucapku mengebu-gebu

"Cih! Oh-ya semoga kau dapat pencerahan untuk serial baru nanti yaa!"

"APA?! Serial baru? Ah semoga saja besok aku akan berlibur" aku tersenyum cantik membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya liburan besok

"HAA? BERDUA SAJA DENGAN SEHUN?" Dasar Sunbae mesum, pikirannya melayang kemana sih batinku

"Ehehe sama teman-teman juga kok Sunbae"

"Oh begitu, Serial berikutnya lebih bagus lagi ya, pembacanya ingin cerita yang lebih menggairahkan sih" Ucapnya kalem sambil menyeruput kopinya.

Apa cerita yang menggairahkan? Sunbae serius, cerita ini berarti gairah = porno glek! Aku menelan ludahku kasar, Haha dasar Sunbae mesum, kenapa aku jadi berpikiran begini sih.

"Oi LuHan tapi bukan cerita porno loh" dia kembali meyeruput kopinya kalem, dan aku berlari keluar seolah-olah berkata apa?aku enggak dengar? Haha biarlah pasti nanti Sunbae mesum itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat aku membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

Aku dan SeHun sudah Setengah tahun jadian, SeHun selalu saja mendekapku erat-erat dan menciumku hehe tapi tidak apa-apakan? Lagian dia pacarku yang sangat kusayangi. Ah aku lagi memilih baju untuk besok, aku memilih celana selutut berwarna putih dan juga jaket warna biru laut dan saat kulihat astaga aku benar-benar imut memakai ini. Jadi pengin cepat-cepat hari esok agar bertemu SeHun, memikirkan SeHun saja sudah membuatku meleleh hehe, sepertinya malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Pagi hari datang juga, aku sudah bersiap-siap pagi sekali agar nanti saat bertemu SeHun aku terlihat menarik, dan kali ini aku memakai lipblam berwarna peach agar bibirku yang imut ini tidak kering.

"Pagi LuHan, makin imut saja" dia tertawa sinis, sialan siapa yang mengajak SooJung kesini sih, aku melirik BaekHyun meminta penjelasan dan ia hanya tersenyum paksa sambil mengeluarkan puppyeyesnya seolah berkata "maafkan aku, nenek sihir itu dan temannya Sulli tiba-tiba saja sudah datang pagi ini, aku tidak tahu" aku hanya bisa mendecih sialan! Kalo Sulli dan yang lainnya aku ikhlas saja mereka ikut, namun tidak untuk yang bernama SooJung , dia fans berat SeHun ya Tuhan bisa-bisa dia menempeli SeHunku terus selama berlibur.

"Masih pagi kenapa cemberut Lu?" Oh itu suara SeHun, dia sudah datang ternyata, dia tersenyum tampan kepadaku tentu saja aku akan membalas dengan senyuman yang ehm-cantik-ehm, hari ini SeHun memakai kemeja hitam kyaaa! Pacarku benar-benar tampan.

"Ahh tidak kok Hun-ah"

"Jinjja? Hmm hari ini kau memakai lipblam Lu?" APA?! SeHun memerhatikan juga ternyata, dia memang pacarku yang paling perhatian.

"Hn. Agar bibirku tidak kering Hun-ah"

"Hehe ini cocok kok untukmu, warna peach ya? Warna kesukaanku" Kyaa! OH Tuhan SeHun benar-benar membuatku berdebar, selalu. SeHun menyentuh bibirku dan tiba-tiba saja SeHun mengecup bibirku DEG... DEG...DEG.. SeHun benar-benar selalu membuatku berdebar dan juga meleleh.

"Dasar SeHun, bisa tidak sih dia kontrol hormonnya sebentar" Kai mendecih, PLETAK

"Diam kau Kai, kau juga sama saja" ini ChanYeol yang tadi habis memukul kepala Kai

Aku dan SeHun sudah duduk di bus,aku beruntung nenek sihir itu duduk paling belakang, jadi hari ini kemungkinan dia tidak mengangguku, sekitar 7 menit lagi kami sampai di Villa milik neneknya BaekHyun. Aku melihat SeHun yang duduk terdiam sambil melihat pemandangan diluar, hari ini benar-benar luar biasa aku bisa berduaan dengan SeHun seharian.

"Lu...aku tau aku tampan, berhenti memandangku dengan wajah memujamu itu kekke" astaga aku ketauan memandangi SeHun.

"Dasar narsis kau Hun" aku tersenyum cantik haha

"Hun-ah.. tadi malam aku susah tidur loh, habis deg-degan sih"

"Eh? Kau mau lebih deg-degan lagi Lu?" HAH?! Aku benar-benar syok dengan perkataan SeHun tadi. Dan yang aku tau saat ini SeHun mengenggam tanganku dan turun dari bus meninggalkan teman-temanku yang berteriak.

"YA! Oh SeHun mau kemana kau?" ini Kai

"JANGAN LAMA-LAMA, AWAS SAJA KALAU BARU PULANG MALAM-MALAM" ini BaekHyun dengan suara cemprengnya.

Saat kami turun dari bus dan melihat denah lokasi, tempat ini hanya ada bangunan-bangunan tua, tidak semenarik Seoul sih, tapi udara disini benar-benar bersih dan sejuk, meskipun hanya berdua dengan SeHun aku rela-rela saja kok smirk ehehehe.

"Lu, tempat ini benar-benar biasa"

"Gwenchana Hun-ah, asal ada SeHun disini aku sudah senang kok"

"Begitu ya... oh disana ada kuil , kita kesana ya Lu?" SeHun tersenyum tampan

"Wah besar juga ya kuilnya" Aku melihat-lihat sekeliling

"Hn."

"Wahh Hun-ah, ada papan yang bertuliskan permohonan aku mau lihat" aku menggenggam erat tangan SeHun dan berjalan mendekat kearah papan permohonan itu, disana banyak sekali permohonan yang dituliskan oleh para pengunjung yang mendatangi kuil ini.

(semoga lulus!Tiffany)

(Semoga jadi juara karoke, amin KTY)

(Semoga kerjaanku lancar,LeeSooMan)

(Liburan kali, aku akan bermesraan dengan pacarku, Tao)

"Apa yang kau lihat Lu?"

"Ah tidak-tidak SeHun, ayo jalan lagi" aku menyeret SeHun dengan pipi merona, ah permohonan yang terakhir kubaca membuat pipiku merona.., aku jadi ingat hari ini aku dan SeHun memang harus bermesraan, SeHun bagaimana ya? Apa jantungnya juga berdebar jika aku menciumnya? Selama ini memang SeHun yang selalu menciumku terlebih dahulu, Aha! Bagaimana jika kali ini aku yang akan menciumnya terlebih dahulu, Xi LuHan kau memang genius.

Oke! Aku akan memulainya selagi SeHun sedang menatapku, perlahan-lahan kupejamkan mataku dan ku manyunkan sedikit demi sedikit bibirku agar bisa menyentuh bibirnya.. tapi...

"Ngantuk ya Lu?" Eh? Aneh maksudku kan ayo cium aku, kenapa malah begini sih. LuHan bodoh bodoh aku benar-benar memalukan, biasanya kan kalau dalam komik, suasananya pasti sudah jadi romantis sejak tadi, ng? Komik? Oke abaikan saja yang ini.

" Lu disana ada bangku mau istirahat?"

" Nde?... Ah iya ayo Hun-ah"

Kami berdua duduk dibangku dalam keadaan diam, SeHun hanya menggenggam erat tanganku dengan mata terpejam, sedang aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara agar SeHun mau menciumku hari ini. Dan setelah sekian lama aku berpikir aku menemukan ide, kenapa dari tadi aku tidak bersikap manja ke SeHun saja ya..

"SeHun-ah" aku berbisik manja kearah SeHun

"Hn." SeHun sialan, kenapa SeHun Cuma membalas dengan gumaman saja, ah kalo begini aku menyerah saja, SeHun mungkin benar-benar sedang dalam mood dinginnya.

"Sialan!" aku mengumpat pelan, tapi sepertinya umpatan tadi terdengar oleh SeHun bahkan sekarang dia sudah menatapku sambil tertawa pelan.

"Selanjutnya, mau pakai trik apa lagi Lu?" JDERR! Aku melotot ke arah SeHun

"Jadi SeHun dari tadi sudah tau?"

"hehe iya Lu"

"Huweeee SeHun jahat! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih?" aku memukul pelan lengan SeHun

"Habis menarik sih Lu" Sialan! Bedebah! Awas saja kau SeHun

"..."

"Mianhae Lu" CHHHUUUUUUUUUU ... SeHun Akhirnya menciumku juga hari ini.

"Lain kali pakai cara biasa saja Lu"

"Eooh? Cara biasa?" aku hanya mengerjabkan mataku imut, maksud SeHun apa sih

"kekeke aigoo ya cukup bilang cium aku" WHAT THE HELL! Kapan juga SeHun menyuruhku untuk bersikap begitu, bocah sialan berani-beraninya dia mempermainkan aku.

"Hun-ah"

"Ya Lu?"

"Ci..cium aku"

SeHun mulai menatapku tajam, perlahan-lahan tanganya mulai memegang pipiku lalu kemudian beralih ke bagian tengkukku dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku, aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat ku rasa hembusan nafas hangat SeHun sudah mengenai wajahku, dan kini bibirku dengan bibir SeHun sudah menempel dengan sempurna. Awalnya SeHun hanya mengecupku tapi lama kelamaan SeHun mulai melumat pelan bibirku, sungguh cara SeHun menciumku sungguh manis. SeHun semakin menekan tengkukku agar ciuman kami bisa lebih dalam dan secara reflek aku hanya melingkarkan tanganku dilehernya, lidahnya sudah mulai mengetuk bibirku, agar aku mau membuka bibirku, dan aku hanya bisa mengerang saat lidah SeHun sekarang sudah menjelajahi seluruh rongga mulutku.

"Ahh...hmmm...nggghhh"

Aku hanya bisa mendesah saat SeHun masih sibuk mengeksplor apa saja yang ada dalam mulutku, kami berperang lidah tentu saja, kecipak khas orang berciuman juga sudah terdengar.. aku hanya menikmati apa SeHun lakukan padaku, karena memang itu benar-benar memabukkan. Setelah cukup lama berciuman SeHun mendorong tubuhku, benang saliva terlihat saat kami memutuskan ciuman kami, lalu SeHun mengusap bekas saliva yang ada dibibirku dan kemudian berbalik arah berjalan menjauhiku, hei! Biasanya jika setelah melakukan frenchkiss SeHun akan mengecup dahiku, kenapa SeHun malah langsung pergi.

"Ayo Lu, ini sudah sore mereka akan mencari kita" Suara berat SeHun menyadarkan lamunanku dan aku hanya bisa menunduk sedih sambil mengikuti langkah SeHun dibelakangnya menuju villa milik neneknya BaekHyun.

Setibanya di Villa kami di sambut oleh teman-temanku, bahkan nenek sihir keparat itu langsung memeluk SeHunku, astaga! SeHun benar-benar dia masih bisa tertawa setelah melakukan hal itu padaku, SeHun bercanda bersama teman-temannya dan juga SooJung, aku menunduk sedih, aku merasa dilupakan disini,

"Hei Lu bagaimana tadi?" BaekHyun menepuk pundakku pelan, aku melirik SeHun yang masih saja tertawa bersama mereka.

"Hn...seperti biasa Baek, tidak ada yang spesial" BaekHyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti, aku tersenyum, tumben sekali BaekHyun tidak cerewet.

Setelah itu kami semua menikmati makan malam kami dengan penuh candaan, dan sesekali aku ikut tertawa akibat candaan idiot ChanYeol, namun sedari tadi yang aku pikirkan, SeHun sama sekali tidak melirik kearahku, aku jadi bingung kesalahan apa sih yang aku buat padanya hari ini, apa SeHun marah padaku gara-gara aku centil, atau jangan-jangan dia sudah mulai tertarik pada nenek sihir yang bernama SooJung itu, tidak boleh pokoknya tidak boleh, akan kuserahkan apapun yang kupunya agar SeHun mau melihatku. Mungkin karena aku sibuk melamun aku jadi tidak tau jika semua sudah sudah beranjak kamarnya masing-masing, namun saat kurasa sebuah tangan mengusak rambutku aku jadi mendongak, SeHun ya itu SeHun dia hanya menatapku datar sambil mengusak rambutku ini.

"Aku mau mandi dan tidur, jadi kau tidurlah hmm" setelah itu dia meninggalkanku sendirian diruang makan ini.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarku dengan risau, ya karena villa ini besar semua orang mendapatkan satu kamar, jadi tidak ada yang berbagi kamar saat liburan kali ini, tadi SeHun bilang dia ingin mandikan? Aku berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar SeHun, aku masuk kamarnya pelan-pelan dan suara gemercik air terdengar dari kamar mandi, dengan niat yang bulat aku melepaskan seluruh pakaianku dan mengambil selembar handuk dan masuk kamar mandi. Begitu pintu kamar mandi dibuka SeHun langsung melotot kearahku, selang berapa detik dia berbalik arah memunggungiku.

"SeHun-ah, aku..."

"Keluarlah Lu" SeHun menjawab dengan suara dinginnya.

"Hun-ah, aku mau melakukannya, asal dengan SeHun aku mau melakukannya..jadi.."

"KELUAR KAU XI LUHAN!" aku kaget SeHun membentakku, baru kali ini SeHun membentakku, aku langsung berlari keluar dari dari sana.

Setelah memakai piyama aku duduk diranjangku sambil memeluk lututku sendiri, menangis hanya itu yang aku bisa lakukan, jadi selama ini SeHun tidak mencintaiku, bahkan SeHun saja tidak mau menyentuhku.

"SEHUN BODOH SEHUN BODOH" aku mengumpati SeHun, tidak taukah aku membuang rasa maluku hanya untuk kejadian tadi, tapi SeHun sama sekali tidak memikirkannya.

TOK...TOK..TOK

"LuHan ini aku SeHun" jangan masuk dulu jebal

KLEK

Kudengar langkah kaki mendekati ranjangku, kemudian kurasakan seseorang duduk disebelahku itu SeHun pastinya, dan dia sekarang memelukku astaga! Aku hanya bisa menangis, aku masih malu tentu saja.

"Lu...kumohon jangan menangis"

"hiks...hiksss" kini kuberanikan untuk melihat wajah SeHun, dan SeHun sedang tersenyum sangat tampan kearahku DEG...

"Mianhae soal yang tadi Lu"

"Hn. Gwenchana Hun-ah"

"Kau tau lu, sekarang ini aku tidak berniat melakukan apa-apa denganmu, selain menciummu tentu saja"

" Waeyo? Padahal aku..." SeHun mengusap pipiku pelan, SeHun Tersenyum lagi

"Kau benar-benar menginginkannya ya?" SeHun bertanya dengan kekehannya tentu saja

"Tentu saja!" Ups! Aku keceplosan, ahh sialan pipiku pasti sudah merona sekarang, SeHun hanya terbahak-bahak mendengar jawabanku, ahh SeHunku sudah kembali.

"Nanti Lu, tenang saja ada saatnya, jadi tunggu saja"

"APA?! Kapan itu Hun-ah? Setelah komiku laku? Setelah aku lebih tinggi darimu? Kapan?" aku bertanya padanya mengebu-gebu.

"Saat aku berkata sudah saatnya" SeHun tersenyum dengan Smirk

"YAA! Itu egois namanya Hun-ah" Aku memukul dadanya pelan, dasar bocah kurangajar jadi dia yang menentukan sendiri.

"Luu, kurasa sekarang saatnya"

SRETTT

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku dibalik dan dia sekarang menidihku, demi Tuhan SeHun sekarang memandangku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan

"SeHun-ah kau kau mau aa—hmmmph" Bibir SeHun kini sudah menempel dibibirku dia menciumku sambil merapatkan tubuhnya padaku, astaga ini benar-benar panas, SeHun melumat bibirku, dan ciuman panaspun kembali terjadi saat SeHun memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutku dan mulai menjelahi mulutku, aku hanya bisa mendesah karena ulah SeHun. SeHun melepaskan ciuman pada bibirku dan kemudian beralih menuju leherku nafasnya yang hangat membuatku merinding, dan SeHun mengecup , menjilat , dan mengigit leherku, aku yakin sekarang sudah ada bercak merah disekitar leherku..

"Ahhh...nghhh..ahhh Hun...Hunn-ah berhen..hen..ti...ahhh" SeHun masih saja bermain disekitar leherku Kecup , Jilat, Gigit, Cium, Sedot dan begitu berulang kali..

"Ahhh..ngh..Sehhhun-ahhh..je..ahhh..bal..aaah" Setelah berbicara dengan susah payah, akhirnya SeHun menghentikan kegiatannya dan tersenyum kearahku, aku hanya melongo, kenapa SeHun tersenyum sih?. SeHun mengecup dahiku kemudian mulai beranjak dari tubuhku dia duduk dan menarikku agar duduk dipangkuannya tentu saja.

"Luu, mianhae harusnya tadi..." CUP kubungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku agar dia berhenti bicara.

"Sudahlah Hun-ah, lagian aku menikmatinya kok" aku merona sungguh perkataan yang memalukan

"hehee...aku tidak akan kelepasan lagi seperti tadi, sungguh aku mencintaimu apa adanya Lu, jadi kau tidak perlu melakukan hal konyol seperti tadi saat aku mandi, mengerti?"

"Arra, SeHun-ah saranghae neomu neomu saranghae" Aku tersenyum manis dan langsung mendekap erat tubuh SeHun, bocah ini benar-benar membuatku semakin mencintainya

"Hn. Nadoo saranghae..saatnya tidur Luu" SeHun mengecup keningku lagi kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamarku. Dan setelah itu aku tidur, dan aku mendapat mimpi, disana SeHun dan aku berjalan bersama bergandengan tangan tersenyum satu sama lain, menuju cahaya yang aku sendiripun tidak tau apa maksud dari mimpi tersebut.

Setelah liburan yang mendebarkan selesai aku dan SeHun ke kantor editor, untuk menyerahkan naskah serial baruku. SeHunku yang tampan dan amat aku sayangi menunggu diluar, ini gara-gara Sunbae mesum itu yang tidak memperbolehkannya masuk denganku, sialan.

"Wah wah, karakter lelakinya makin terlihat jelas yaa? Apa terjadi sesuatu kemarin Lu?" mendengar pertanyaan Sunbae aku tersenyum miring, Sunbae terlihat mengeryitkan dahinya keheranan.

"SeHun membuatku semakin dewasa" aku memberi hormat kemudian keluar dengan perasaan bahagia ha ha ha

"OH MY GOD! Xi LuHan kau habis ngapain haa! Yaa!" Sunbae ini berteriak tidak jelas dan aku hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melarikan diri.

"Eohh Lu sudah selesai, cepat sekali"

"hehehe iya Hun-ah, oiyaa Hun-ah perkataanmu yang kemarin, jika kau tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku mungkin aku akan tertarik pada lelaki lain" hehehe sedikit membuat SeHun resah tidak apa-apakan

"Tidak mungkin" WHATT! Apa dia bilang, aku hanya melotot kearahnya

"Kau tidak mungkin tertarik pada namja lain Lu, karena hanya aku yang hanya bisa membuatku berdebar kekkekke" SeHun tertawa pelan lalu mengecup bibirku kilat, bocah sialan! Narsisnya sudah melewati JongIn sepertinya, namun aku hanya tersenyum cantik, biarlah aku tak perlu membalas ucapnya, yang terpenting aku dan SeHun bahagia sekarang iya kan? Haha...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END TAMAT BUBAR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOI HOI..HUNHAN SHIPPER! CHAPTER 1 SELESE YEE! TEPOK TANGAN, SELAMAT MENUNGGU CHAPTER 2**

**OH IYA MAKASIH YANG UDAH MAU NGEREVIEW "THE STUPID LUHAN" saya belum tau mau lanjut kapan, saya lagi fokus sama FF yang ini , dan maaf banget kemarin FF pertama saya banyak Typo-nya MAAF *Bow***

**Oiyaa aku author baru , salam kenal yaaa! Aku 96Line haha udah tua kekeke abaikan**

**Panggil aja aku meimei, ini nama samaran haha**

**MOHON REVIEW-nya YAAA!**

**THANKS**


End file.
